He's Already Gone, You're Late
by Eastern Bully
Summary: Taufan selalu memberi tahu Halilintar betapa dia sangat mencintainya. Setiap saat, di mana saja, dalam segala hal. Halilintar tidak pernah sadar, Halilintar tidak pernah mengatakannya kembali, Halilintar tidak pernah tahu, bahwa ia akan kehilangan semuanya. Dan ketika dia menyadarinya, itu sudah terlambat.


**Hu I was an old author in this fandom actually, but I never wrote any bbb ff since a long time and for the first time since 2015 I wrote one lol, also this is my first Indonesian fic since a while too I hope it's not suck too much. Happy reading and don't hate me**

.

.

.

Halilintar memegang erat tape recorder di tangannya, dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, lagi. Rekaman itu terasa berat di tangannya, ada beban besar yang membebani jantungnya saat dia melihat rekaman itu lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk melihatnya sekarang, berapa banyak yang telah diderita Halilintar dengan membuatnya sendirian. Ini mencekik, dia ingin melukai kepalanya dan bangun dengan amnesia ketika keesokan paginya dia bangun dan melupakan segalanya, tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Seperti yang diketahui, Halilintar layak mendapatkannya, Halilintar pantas dihukum dengan ini menghantuinya kemanapun dia pergi. Jika terasa seperti udara tebal menyelimutinya, mencekiknya, seperti selimut thorn di sekitarnya, membuatnya tersedak karena air matanya sendiri, membuatnya berbaring di lantai yang dingin ketika rasa bersalah terlalu tak tertahankan untuk bertarung. Tetapi tidak ada yang akan berubah, tidak peduli betapa dia menginginkannya, tidak peduli seberapa buruk dia ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahannya tetapi itu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Itu hanya akan membunuhnya dengan pelan-pelan dengan kewarasan dan penderitaannya yang tersisa.

.  
.

1\. Aku mencintaimu, bodoh

"HALOOOOOO-" Taufan berkata keras ketika dia membungkuk di depan kamera dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, ada tawa lembut terdengar di latar belakang dan kamera sedikit bergetar.

"Halo, Akunggg." Pemuda itu melambai riang, Halilintar berpikir itu pasti di kamarnya dengan melihat cat tembok dan dekorasi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk membuat hal semacam ini yang Api katakan padaku, ya, um apa itu dipanggil lagi?" tatapannya bergerak di suatu tempat dan dia tampak seperti dia mengucapkan sesuatu kepada seseorang, yang pasti Api menilai dari suara tawanya.

"Oh! Rekaman harian! Aku memutuskan untuk merekam dosis cinta harian Aku untuk Kau, jadi jika Kau ingin melihatnya lagi, atau Kau merindukan Aku. Kau bisa memainkan video ini." Pemuda itu berkata sambil membuat tanda cinta dengan jarinya, Api membuat suara yang meremang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Jangan khawatir untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, aku tahu kau sangat ambisius untuk pergi ke uni impianmu. Tapi ingat! Kesehatan datang lebih dulu." Halilintar bisa melihat warna merah terang muncul di pipi Taufan.

"Dan uh, selalu ingat! Kalau sudah terlalu banyak, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, panggil saja aku kapan saja, aku akan segera menghubungimu. Oke darl?"

Dia berhenti berbicara untuk sementara waktu ketika Api ternyata membisikkan sesuatu padanya, dia terlihat sangat imut dengan ekspresi itu semua fokus pada Api dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dan kemudian matanya menatap ke kiri seolah dia berpikir. Seperti apa yang selalu dia lakukan ketika dia berpikir nyata.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kau bahkan tidak di sini tapi kau membuatku gila di sini, kau bajingan." Taufan cemberut dan memegang kamera dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Halilintar, begitu banyak." kemudian yang lebih muda mencium kamera dan video berakhir dengan bunyi gedebuk. Halilintar tertawa kecil, bodoh, Taufan. Dia pasti mempelajarinya dari Api.

.  
.

2\. Aku mencintaimu dan aku selalu begitu

Video dimulai dengan suara keras di latar belakang tetapi layar tampak hitam, dan bergetar. Segera berubah menjadi klip Taufan yang jengkel dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar membuat frustrasi," katanya putus asa sambil merapikan hoodie keriputnya.

"Air hanya mencekikku karena aku tidak sengaja membawa buku catatannya, bukan milikku." katanya sambil melempar tatapan belati di depannya, sebelum dia hanya mendesah dan tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Dia bahkan membaca apa yang Aku tulis di buku itu tetapi tidak perlu khawatir, mereka semua tentang Kau." dia menempelkan bibirnya bersama-sama seperti dia menyembunyikan rahasia tapi kemudian dia menolaknya.

"Oh, Halilintar. Aku menulis lagu tentangmu, Api berencana membuat catatan itu menjadi lagu dengan gitarnya dan aku akan menyanyikannya. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya." katanya sambil menunjukkan buku catatan merah di depan kamera dan sedikit membukanya sebelum menutupnya lagi.

"Aish, aku tak bisa menunjukkannya padamu sekarang. Itu akan menjadi spoiler. Kau akan menungguku ya kan? Tunggu sebentar." anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum lebar, tetapi senyuman Halilintar memudar perlahan ketika dia melihat itu, sesuatu mencengkeram jantungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Halilintar, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dan kapan dimulai tapi apa yang aku tahu untuk saat ini aku sangat mencintaimu, sakit sekali, di sini." dia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dada kirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga ..." iris gelapnya terlihat sedikit meredup saat dia mengatakan ini,

"Tapi meskipun kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu, aku tahu kau mencintaiku kembali? Benar? Sekali, kau merawatku ketika aku sangat sakit pada waktu itu. Kau benar-benar peduli padaku." dia menatap penuh makna saat dia memoles pipinya sendiri.

"Saat itulah aku menyadari aku mencintaimu, dan mungkin ... Kau mencintaiku. Kau bahkan mencium dahiku ketika kau pikir aku sedang tidur, tapi aku tidak. Dan kau membuat janji ..." seluruh ekspresinya sekarang Sedih, Taufan menunjuk ke layar dengan jarinya.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu ..."

Tenggorokan Halilintar tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering.

"Tapi ya, Halilintar. Kau melanggar janjimu." suaranya hampir tidak terdengar tetapi Halilintar masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia terlihat sangat rusak, hancur.

"Ah! Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu selalu menjadi bagian kecil dalam hubungan kan?" dia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri bahkan mengirim ciuman terbang, tetapi Halilintar tahu kilatan di matanya. Dan dia mengakhiri videonya karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melawan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

.  
.

3\. Aku suka makanan tapi Aku lebih mencintaimu

"Berhenti merekam ini! Aku sedang makan sekarang." video dihentikan untuk sementara dan dilanjutkan.

Sekarang Taufan bebas dari es krim yang dia makan sebelumnya. "Maaf sayang, itu Gopal. Dia memutuskan untuk datang dan mengganggu omong kosongku." Taufan memutar matanya ke arah orang yang memegang kameranya, dan kembali ke rekaman.

"Jadi ya, dia tahu tentang rekamanku sehari-hari dan memutuskan untuk mengirimi Aku blackmail jika dia tidak bisa bergabung untuk merekam rekaman harian Aku. Anak kecil yang licik."

Taufan mengoceh tetapi akhirnya berhasil tersenyum seadanya matahari lagi. "Ah. Pokoknya? Apakah kau sudah makan dengan baik hari ini? Kau harus melakukannya Halilintar, kau terlihat sangat kurus sekarang."

"Aku tahu ujian akhir sudah dekat, tapi jaga dirimu, ingat? Kau tidak akan bisa belajar jika kau sakit." Taufan terdengar sedih dan itu jelas.

"Dan, aku merekomendasikan kau untuk memperlakukan dirimu sendiri dengan es krim, ok sayang? Itu akan sangat mencerahkan suasana hatimu." katanya sambil tampak seperti berusaha bernapas.

"Halilintar, hari-hari ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kau dalam pikiranku, apa yang kau rencanakan sampai hari ini? Apakah kau kesakitan? Bagaimana cara membatalkannya, Halilintar?"

Halilintar menatap layar, ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menusuk matanya.

"Ketika Aku menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur, Aku sangat merasa kesepian. Sulit untuk bernafas ketika Kau tidak berada di sampingku."Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Cinta, jika aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi. Kau akan makan es krim oke? Ini akan mengingatkanku padamu. Ahh - dan mengingat lagu yang aku bicarakan kemarin? Kami telah merekamnya! Aku akan mengirimkan emailnya padamu, Aku harap Kau menyukainya sayang. " Taufan membuat tanda cinta lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya, Halilintar tidak pernah tahu ada video klip di emailnya, dia tidak pernah membukanya. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan lagunya bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Oke buttercup, waktunya habis sekarang. Sampai jumpa ~~ sampai lain kali." dia memberi layar kecupan sebelum layar hitam muncul lagi.

.

.  
4\. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi tidak apa-apa untuk lebih mencintai dirimu sendiri.

"Halilintar," video dimulai dengan suara lembut Taufan. Kamera stabil berarti dia meletakkannya di suatu tempat di mejanya dan tidak ada yang mencatatnya untuk dia. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil melambai. Padahal matanya terlihat lelah.

"Halo, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, kita benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain hari ini ya? Kau itu sibuk sekali."dia bersenandung dan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Bagaimana lagunya, apakah itu bagus? Aku akan memberimu tahu bahwa aku begadang setiap malam untuk menuangkan perasaanku ke dalam sebuah lagu untukmu." pemuda itu bermain dengan jari-jarinya, terlihat prihatin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Halilintar ..." dia mendesah pelan.

"Waktu kita bersama berkurang dan kau - kau hanya -" dia tidak melanjutkan dirinya, sebagai gantinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan senyum.

"Ini akan menjadi egois jika Aku meminta Kau untuk tetap di sisi ku, kan? Kau memiliki hidup Kau sendiri untuk hidup, kita memiliki cara kita sendiri. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi itu, itu adalah kebenaran yang tak terkatakan. Aku ingin itu , Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin kau Halilintar. " kesuraman di wajahnya nyata ketika dia mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak membutuhkan aku lagi, kan? Kau punya sahabat yang lebih baik sekarang, Halilintar."

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke luar negeri? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang itu?" Taufan terlihat serius, wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan, dan entah bagaimana marah.

"Aku ingin ingat bagaimana rasanya memelukmu ketika kau pergi, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, tetapi sekarang ini, kau berpura-pura aku bahkan tidak ada ..." dia mengeluarkan isak tangis dan sibuk menyeka pipi basahnya. dan menutup matanya pada saat yang sama mencapai kamera untuk mematikannya.

.  
.

5\. Aku mencintaimu, tolong katakan kau mencintaiku kembali

"Buttercupku ..." Wajah Taufan terlihat pucat di klip ini, Halilintar memperhatikan itu. Dia tersenyum pahit dan melambai dengan enggan.

"Aku senang kau berhasil masuk ke sepuluh besar, itu artinya kau akan diterima di mimpimu, kan? Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau pintar." dia terbatuk, dan kamera sedikit gemetar.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu tadi malam tapi Kakakmu bilang kau tidak ada di rumah, di mana kau? Aku memberimu sesuatu dan aku memberikannya kepada Kakakmu, apakah kau menyukai hadiahku? Ini untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadamu karena menjadi anak yang pintar." Taufan tersenyum lagi, yang tulus setelah beberapa saat.

Halilintar melirik kotak yang sekarang berdebu di sudut kamarnya, dia tidak pernah membukanya. "Ini akan membantumu di universitas, ya? Untuk mengingatkanmu padaku juga." dia batuk lagi, sekarang dia tampak berjuang untuk bernafas dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Halilintar, apakah kau pikir kau bisa datang malam ini? Kami mengadakan pesta untuk kelulusanmu, itu adalah ide Api dan Gempa, tapi aku kebanyakan yang berhasil." anak itu berkata lagi, suara penuh harapan. "Panggil aku darl,"

.  
.

Hari itu, Halilintar tidak pergi ke pesta. Dia terlalu lelah dengan semua pesta yang diadakan oleh rekan-rekan seniornya, dia tidak memperhatikan teks yang dikirim Taufan padanya, dia bahkan tidak membuat panggilan. Dia tidur malam itu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, disamping itu. Dua minggu kemudian dia harus pergi ke bandara karena meninggalkan negaranya, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk bermain-main lagi. Taufan dan teman-temannya menunggunya sepanjang malam, berharap Halilintar akan datang tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah melakukannya.

.

6\. Aku merindukanmu, peluk aku sekali lagi

"Halo Halilintar," Taufan tidak pernah memulai videonya tanpa menyebut nama nama kesayangan untuk Halilintar. Tetapi yang satu ini, dia melakukannya. Dan dia memakai baret untuk menutupi rambutnya. Halilintar tahu itu, tepat setelah Api menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Maaf aku tidak menemanimu pergi ke bandara, aku pergi ke suatu tempat, dan kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi." Dia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku — aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Halilintar. Jika apa yang kita miliki adalah nyata ... Bagaimana Kau bisa baik-baik saja Halilintar? Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. "Taufan akhirnya menumpahkan perasaannya yang terpendam.

"Aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu terakhir kali, dan ingat bagaimana rasanya ... Karena ..." dia terdiam, dia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk dikatakan.

"Ini Halilintar, ini waktu terakhirku, aku akan meminta satu bantuan darimu untuk terakhir kalinya." Pemuda itu memegang kamera sehingga merekam wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Tolong, hiduplah dengan bahagia. Aku ingin Kau kembali kepada Aku suatu hari dan mengatakan bahwa Kau bahagia, meskipun Aku tidak berada di sisi Kau lagi. Ingat ketika pertama kali Kau mengatakan kepada Aku bahwa Kau ingin duduk di sisiku? Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau akan merasa sedikit kesepian di sisiku. "

Halilintar tertawa sedikit tetapi air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Sisi Kau selalu kesepian,"

"Kami akan bertemu lagi, tetapi sampai saat itu. Mohon berhati-hati, sayang. "

.

7\. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya

Mereka tidak bertemu lagi, bukan di dunia ini.

Taufan terakhir yang dikirimnya adalah ketika Halilintar sudah berada di negara lain, dan dia membukanya satu minggu setelahnya. Itu dia di rumah sakit, dikelilingi oleh Api, Gempa, Air, dan Gopal. Mereka membantu anak itu untuk merekam cinta hariannya untuk terakhir kalinya, meskipun sudah sangat sulit untuk bernafas dan berbicara, meskipun hampir semua rambutnya sekarang rontok, meskipun dia tahu waktu yang dia miliki tidak banyak, dia masih, ingin berikan Halilintar cinta hariannya.

Taufan telah memberikan begitu banyak, tetapi meminta padanya begitu sedikit. Tetapi bahkan itu, Halilintar tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhinya.

Bunga lili putih yang dipegangnya sekarang adalah bunga pertama yang pernah dia berikan kepada Taufan, itu benar apa yang mereka katakan. Penyesalan lebih besar dari rasa syukur.

Halilintar tidak pernah menangis karena Taufan sebelum ini, tapi kali ini dia melakukannya, dan menodai batu nisan yang dia pegang.

4 tahun yang lalu, dia seharusnya sudah tahu. Dia seharusnya mencintai Taufan seperti yang dilakukan Taufan padanya.

Halilintar tidak pernah tahu, dia tidak pernah menyadari. Bahwa dia sangat mencintai Taufan sampai semuanya terlambat


End file.
